


Noisy

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante, Dante and Vergil are shit at talking things out at times, Incest, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Some Declaration of Love, Twincest, and him thinking too much, i think, possessive vergil, this is not one of them, top vergil, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: He can tolerate this. It's just one of Dante's usual......okay, no, he can't concentrate. Dante is being too loud.(Post DMC5 spoliers)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I love misunderstandings. Just a slight stress venting from work, so enjoy this dirty little bit.   
> (Kinky pervs, you know you want this, you know who you are.)

"Nnh _ahhh..._ "

Dante's moans are loud. Especially since Vergil can hear them, even as he reads the same sentence from his book for the third time-

"Fu _uuck_ yes, _ah AH-_ "

-and decides enough is enough, he needs to know what in the absolute right mind is Dante doing because this is **not** helping his concentration.

Right when he's getting to the best part of the novel he's reading.

Immediately standing and placing his book down on his desk, Vergil glares at the door across from his study before marching towards the room. He barely feels the cool knob on his fingers when he hears Dante's whimpering cries for something. Gritting his teeth from whatever bare restraint of his patience he has remaining, he pushes open the door-

-and stilled when Dante yelps, immediately turning around to see the younger holding onto some sort of weird item in his hands, shirtless, and only with this pants on. And Vergil swears there's a hint of citrus floating in the room, but instead of asking about, he glares at the other, silently demanding an explanation.

Dante scoffs, showing the item in his hand. It's a long rod with strange, dull blue center littered with small half-domes and two black handles. "It's a massage roller. It's for me to relax my muscles. You know, I've been out for most of the week and as fun as it is to play hack and slash with the demons, it's been killing my arms and my back. I also had some citrus lotion- but maybe I should use the massage oil next time."

"I see." Vergil grits out, eyes trailing over Dante's chest. "You're being loud."

"I- oh. I was?" There's that infuriating smug smirk Vergil refuses to say he loves to see on the younger's face. "Sorry about that. Why? Did I break you out of whatever you were up to?"

"I was reading." He doesn't make a move to go back to his room. Instead, he steps forward, shutting the door to Dante's room and the other's smirk stiffens. "But you know what, I would much rather do something else instead."

"Like what?" Dante asks, slowly getting nervous. "I mean- Verge, I was just massaging. It's not a big deal, really. I can just go to another room or do it somewhere else-"

"I don't mind if you continue." He darkly growls, finally close to Dante and he can feel the other's warmth against his clothed body. "But only if you let me watch."

"What!?" The younger's voice cracks, face turning red with mortification, but Vergil shoots his hands and holds him still. "Are you serious-"

"Your moans, Dante," Vergil's voice is coarse, riddling with that hunger that needed to be sated. He takes one of Dante's hands and presses it against his rigid hardness, causing the other to stare back, stunned. "Are making me **delirious.** "

Dante falls silent. Then he softly laughs, his blue eyes half-lidded, barely tilting his head back. His hand barely shifts from Vergil's grasp, barely moving and Vergil lets out a seething sigh. "Well, well. I didn't think it'll make you feel like that. But if you're so inclined to do something about it, I'll let you help."

 _Oh, I will help, all right._ Vergil smirks, feeling Dante's hand grasp around the clothed cock, "By now? Ask nicely and we'll see."

Dante laughs, his eyes glinting in his typical playful manner. "Fine by me. Let's be honest, you've been a bit tense lately. Do you want me to assist you in letting that out?"

"Oh, you will," Vergil loops his fingers around Dante's belt straps, drawing the other closer just to feel his skin against his own. He hears Dante sigh in relief when arms loop around his shoulders, straddling him. "Pants off."

"Yours too." Dante licks his lips, hands already undoing his jeans. "Maybe I should feel how tense you are, by... oh, I don't know, maybe massaging your back?"

"Later." He would rather have that when Dante makes a different kind of noise, clutching onto his back. But that will be in a moment- when he slowly traces his hands down the mercenary's spine. He smirks, eyes dilated when he feels his younger twin shiver. "But I would like to indulge on a **different** matter." And his fingers trail down to the other's butt, tracing the skin slowly before pressing his digits against the other's entrance. He feels the other's breath tremble at this. "Well?"

"Lube's near my bed." Dante groans. "It's- well, been a while-" He gasps when Vergil's fingers press in, slowly circling his entrance. "Fuck!"

"Interesting that you mentioned this." The elder growls, feeling some of his selfish side prowl in as he grabbed the bottle of clear lube. "Tell me, then. How long?"

"The hell should I answer you for?"

"Out of my musing." _And if I should plan for someone's death._ He gets a good amount coated his fingers before pressing one slick digit in the twitching entrance. Dante gasps, moaning as Vergil begins to push in and out. "Well?"

"Not... gonna say." Dante's smirk returns, albeit shaky. "It's my own business-! And not yours-"

Vergil's eyes narrow, inserting his second finger in. He feels the other's clench around him and Dante digs his digits in, trying not to lose himself to whatever Vergil is doing. He can hear the other attempt to swallow his whimpers and the other's dick twitch against his body, slowly leaking pearls of pre-cum.

He softly hums, feeling the hot velvet walls slick with every move his two fingers make, "Brother mine... you know I don't share."

"S-So?"

"And you know how I feel about you." He barely grazes his teeth against Dante's skin, causing the other to shiver. "You and I know that I don't like to share my treasures with **anyone**."

Despite Dante's devil-may-care attitude and childish, brash personality that masks with the lackadaisical, indifferent man he grew to be, Vergil still sees the Dante he has longed for since they were children. The one who completes him- and the one who very much fills everything nobody else can. He still holds onto the possibility, many years later. Years after he sees Dante grown, matured, Vergil still longs for him. He's in very deep and will never return- and hopes he never will. Even when he is Nero's father, his mind still thinks of Dante. Anything, everything to connect and reconnect with his very dear twin.

Even if a part of him is scared Dante will turn him away, Vergil isn't the type to forget. He knew of his sins. He wants to reform, make Dante his, even if it means making him fight him and not say anything in turn. He only wants Dante's eyes on him, and on nobody else.

There's a reason why he barely tolerates Lady and Trish. Nicoletta to a certain extent- and Kyrie because she matters to his son. And Nero- he can tolerate him. He is his son and yes, he is protective of his son's safety. But for Nero to create a stronger bond with Dante than him that Vergil can't snip away slowly infuriates him.

 _My son... how dare you attempt to steal what's mine._ Yamato was fine until Vergil found her. When Nero helps Dante and shows his fierce protectiveness of him, Vergil can barely stand to see the two reconnect and banter while Vergil plays confidant and villain in two sides. And when Nero tries to stop Dante from following Vergil down below, the older is very tempted not to transform once again just to show he is the superior one. That Dante is in fact the one in the right for following Vergil to the Underworld.

_That he is mine and nobody else's._

That thought surges whatever clutches at Vergil's chest and thrusts his fingers knuckle-deep as his teeth bites and breaks the other's skin, seeping the sweet blood he drinks. Dante moans, arching his back while holding onto him. His clench tightens around his fingers. Whimpers escape him when Vergil laps the sweet sanguine, teeth marks healing from the mark while his tongue soothes in, silently apologizing for his sudden emotional surge of rashness.

"Shit _ah, how_ -" Dante gasps, shuddering above him. "Verge, I- _fuck-_ "

"I just know you, dear Dante." Vergil murmurs, his lips barely ghost Dante's chest before latching onto his nipple. The other bites down his gasps as he sucks on the perky nib and slips in the third wet finger to properly stretch the tight muscles that suck him. "I didn't think of how much you really want this."

"Sh-shut up." Dante barely says, but says nothing more when Vergil's fingers press on the swollen prostate. " _Ah- Vergil!_ "

"Patience is a virtue, brother mine." He finds the other nipple and nips it. He feels the heated muscles tighten around his fingers with every movement and Vergil feels the blood rush down to his rigid cock. "It will all come to fruition."

"Then what are you waiting for?" His twin's hands thread Vergil's hair. He is hit with another sweet citrus scent, seeing Dante stare at him with such intensity. His eyes are partially blown, but he stops asking when Vergil smirks back, his fingers deep inside him stopping their stretching and moving. "I can see it in your face. Fuck me already, Verge." And his smirk appears, this time tainted with desire. "Make me yours, you greedy demon. Just so you don't have to deal with any pushovers or assholes who would **want** to be in your position."

Vergil's smirk widens a bit. The last bit makes his chest tighten with that same, gripping emotion that swirls with his overwhelming possessiveness and desire for Dante. "Do you want me to?" His voice is soft, quiet. "Dante. If you want me to, know that this is your only chance to say otherwise."

"What?" Dante's laugh comes out amused, "You think I'd actually say that I want someone else to do **this?** Are you kidding me? We've had years to turn around, but I'd rather suffer my waiting time with you. More than anything."

"So what you said earlier when you said it has been a while..." Some pieces slowly come to mind and Vergil tries not to laugh out of frustration or annoyance. There are some things that still surprise him- Dante's only virtue to stay true to him will never cease to amaze him. "...you were referring to touching yourself?"

"Duh. It's called masturbating, if you haven't thought about it." Dante grins. "And well, while we're on the subject, I do actually have a dildo and I use it. Nobody's touched me down there, Verge. I'm not **this** needy to proposition myself to others."

Vergil chuckles. And here he thought Dante to be the foolish one, when in fact, it was him. "Then you aren't mad about-"

"Nope. I knew you were Nero's dad." His twin's eyes flash with a bit of jealousy for a second, but then with some sadness. "Guess it can't be helped there, knowing that you probably did it earlier before we met at the Tower-"

"It was earlier than that." He barely crooks his fingers and Dante yelps, finally recalling that Vergil was in the middle of finger-fucking him. "Before I knew you were well and alive. You, my dear brother, are the constant. The thought of having you in my arms again was in my mind, even in Fortuna City."

"Fuuuck..."

"You are aware then, my feelings for you are deeper than blood." He withdraws his fingers from the other, feeling Dante shiver from the loss. "This is your last chance to turn back. Retain whatever conservative sense those humans rubbed you with before I have my wicked ways with you."

"And lose you again?" Dante quietly asks, barely holding his trembling voice. "It's not worth it. Is it bad for me to admit I've been pining after you for **years?** Even when I thought you were dead?"

Vergil breathes once. That feeling in his chest begins to burst and whatever self-restraint he has sowly frays. "Lie down." He heatedly growls. "I promise nothing when I say you can't walk tomorrow."

Dante grins, eyes glinting at him, but lies on his back anyway before he grimaces, sitting up for a bit as he glances at the massaging rod. "Oh, right, I forgot about-"

"Later." Vergil tosses it down the bed, silently wondering if he can get rid of it. " **I'll** help with your aching body. Not some horrible little contraption that you only use once."

"Hey, that thing helped my back relax! I used it plenty of times already." Dante playfully stuck his tongue out. "Like you would do any better than that."

The elder can't help but snort, silently hoping Dante meant that as a challenge for him. "Is that so, brother mine." He lifts the other's legs, letting them wrap around his waist while pressing the blunt tip of his cock in the wet, stretched entrance. He breathes in, closing his eyes as he hears Dante hiss when the head of his cock starts to stretch in him. "You know how gentle I can be."

"Oh, as if you can be so kind to me now while I adjust." Dante drawls, one of his fingers slowly pressing on Vergil's shoulder. He softly gasps when Vergil slowly presses in, continuing until he is fully in- and he takes a slow, careful breath to adjust to how tight Dante feels. He opens his eyes to see Dante look at him, trying to adjust to his hardened length. He feels the long, hot puffing breath from the other, trying to calm himself. "Fuck. Don't- not yet. Just not yet, please."

That plead makes him stop, the feeling in his chest swelling even more so- but the desire to fuck Dante relentless is strong. His restraint is going to snap at any moment, but for now, he is fine with this. For Dante to accept him- all of him is relieving. No, maybe that's the wrong word to use here.

He's delighted.

"Brother mine." Vergil barely rasps, one of his hands caressing Dante's cheek. "I hope you know what you are in for."

Dante smiles. "And?"

"Again." One last rational warning. "You know... this means you'll be mine. I'll be holding onto you forever." _That you are my beloved. But you already knew that, didn't you?_

"You don't like it when people steal your treasures, like a possessive asshole that you are." Dante's smile grows a bit wider. And then he rolls his hips with intention- and it makes Vergil's self-restraint finally snap. "Give it to me. You know I'm the only one selfish for you."

Vergil smirks back, feeling delighted, amused... desire intertwining with a hint of vicious pride. The feeling in his chest finally bursts as he coarsely growls, "You asked for it."

And he starts, not caring how loud Dante's moans are as he relentlessly fucks him.

-

"Fuck. You..." Dante barely glances over to Vergil. "I."

"Speechless?" Vergil hums, fingers tracing over his brother's sensitive body. The many bite marks make him smug; the one on Dante's neck should make those interested know his twin has been taken. "Do you feel any better?"

The younger's only response was a satisfied groan, turning over and grinning back. He can only chuckle, feeling the other's lips gently kiss his arm.

"The next time you are in need of relieving, Dante, I can help. You can do without that horrendous stick."

"Hm? You sure?"

"I'm certain." He trails his hands down Dante's back, relishing in how much Dante shivers and leans in. "If you are aware of how stress-relieving sex can be." He softly laughs when the younger groans, turning around and burying his head in his pillows. "Do you object, brother mine?"

"Shut up and lemme rest." Dante peeks from the pillow, lips huffing in a light pout. "I still want a massage since my arms still ache."

"And your back?"

"That too."

"Was I too hard on you on the last time we fought, then?" Vergil smirks. "Let me make it up to you then."

The younger moves closer. "You owe me a massage, you bastard. That's the consolation prize I want from you for beating me up and causing my body to ache. And for interrupting me."

"That's fair." Then he huskily murmurs, "...make as much noise as you want."

"So that only you can hear?" Dante smirks and Vergil nips his earlobe in agreement. "Good enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> DM at [@hika-aimei](https://twitter.com/hika_aiemi) for worse ideas than this. XD


End file.
